Giant Cannon
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Nothing gets in the way of the Giant Cannon. It's mammoth-sized cannon balls push past anything and keeps going and going and going..." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Giant Cannon is a Defensive Building in the Builder Base that unlocks at Builder Hall level 7. **The Giant Cannon is a single target defense that shoots a large cannonball with a piercing effect, able to hit multiple troops and knocks them back. The cannonball slows down the further it travels. **It has a low fire rate but deals moderate damage per hit. ---- * Defensive Strategy ** The Giant Cannon has a lock-on range of 9 tiles but the fired projectile can travel 48 tiles. ** You can put a Giant Cannon behind other buildings to assist their defense - it can hit all ground units in a row. This is especially true for strategies which utilize Raged Barbarians where a player attempts swarms their army into the center of the base. ** The Giant Cannon can deal damage to both a tank and their support troops as long as they are lined up. *'Offensive Strategy' **Try to spread out your troops so they are not in line with the Giant Cannon; otherwise, the Giant Cannon will be able to hit all of them at once. **Use the slow fire rate to your advantage by baiting it to shoot a few troops then swarming it with other troops before it can shoot again. Only use this if you don't have tanks to take it out and if the Giant Cannon is not guarded by a Crusher. **The Boxer Giant and Battle Machine are good tanks against a Giant Cannon. They both have high hitpoints and will be able to survive many hits from the Giant Cannon. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **At level 1, the Giant Cannon appears to be a cannon on a wooden platform strapped with ropes. **At level 2, the ropes disappear. The Cannon also looks more sturdy. **At level 3, pieces of metal are added to the back of the Cannon. **At level 4, the circular rims on the Cannon turn bronze, along with the pieces of metal added at level 3. **At level 5, the Cannon turns bigger and is shaped like an octagon. Also, the added metal disappears. **At level 6, the front and back of the Cannon gain gold outlines. **At level 7, the main body of the Cannon turns darker, along with the inside. **At level 8, the gold rings at the front and back get wider. **At level 9, a black layer has been added and it has been reinforced by metallic bars. ---- * Trivia **Its cannonball mechanics could be inspired by a Clash Royale card, The Log. **Any troop that would be destroyed in one shot by the Giant Cannon will be sent flying off the battlefield instead, in a similar fashion to the . **The Giant Cannon was added on 29/09/17, along with Builder Hall 7. **The Giant Cannon's cannonball does not actually travel forever. It travels a total distance of 48 tiles - though this cannot easily be observed unless the Giant Cannon is placed near one end of the base and it subsequently fired a shot towards the other. **If the Giant Cannon destroys the Battle Machine near a wall, the builder will remain on the wall frozen in a hung position with his arms down. The battle will not end automatically even if all other troops are killed. The builder will remain in the frozen position until time runs out. In battle replay, the Master Builder can be clicked like any other troop despite the builder not being considered a troop itself. **The description of the Giant Cannon has a grammatical error, saying "It's mammoth-sized cannon balls..." instead of "Its mammoth-sized cannon balls...". **There used to be a bug where the Giant Cannon can instantly destroy a Battle Machine within one hit, due to the cannon's fired projectile colliding with the Battle Machine's sprite multiple times within a short session. Category:Buildings Category:Defenses Category:Builder Base